


The Space Heater in The Shower Saga

by MikeyAndRayWay



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: College Frank Iero, College Mikey Way, College!Frank, College!Mikey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyAndRayWay/pseuds/MikeyAndRayWay
Summary: Frank and Mikey just happen to be college roommates. Sometimes they do stupid things and sometimes they have lots of fun, sometimes they do both at once! Mikey takes a space heater into the shower because he's a grade A dumbass. Frank loves him anyways.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	The Space Heater in The Shower Saga

**Author's Note:**

> This story could be seen as platonic or romantic, I haven't really decided yet. It also might be a one-shot or a continuing story. Depends on how much people like it.

Frank and Mikey have been living together since their freshman year at college. They're now both juniors and have gotten to know each other very well. They tend to get on each other's nerves, but they also wouldn't want to live with anyone else ever; Frank always likes to joke that it's because Mikey is a Virgo and he's a Scorpio, but Mikey never believes him. Frank knows that the article he read that said their compatibility is 7/10, it also said that they were pretty much soulmates and one of the best possible astrological pairings, but Frank wouldn't mention anything about that to Mikey. 

Mikey thinks that they get on each other's nerves because Frank is full of chaos, loudness, and he's messy. So messy. Mikey, on the other hand, is sociable, but quiet unless he has something important to add, he's relatively calm unless drunk, and he's very very clean. Like, ridiculously clean. He scans the whole house every single night before bed and makes sure everything is put away. All of the dishes get washed, the sink is always left empty, the trash gets taken out, the living room gets organized, and everything that's on the bathroom counter top gets put into cabinets and underneath the sink. Mikey adores a clean, neat space. However, Frank doesn't seem to share that value. Despite Mikey practically worshiping cleanliness, they get on fairly well. They've never really had major fights. Okay, so that isn't totally true. They had one major fight when Mikey took the space heater into the shower with him. 

It was a rainy, cloudy day and Mikey was exhausted. The previous day was a full day of classes that left him drained and turned his brain into mush. He wasn't exactly thinking when he brought the space heater from Frank's room into the bathroom. The hot water heater was broken and all Mikey wanted was a hot bath, he tried to heat up some water in the kettle but his arms went weak and shaky after a few trips with a full kettle. So, he eventually figured that he could just bring the space heater in and heat up the room. 

Initially, it wasn't that bad. He only had the space heater in the bathroom; it wasn't in the shower with him, yet. He sat in the shallow tub of water and swished his arms and legs around, just trying to relax. He thought that it was going to be fine, that this was going to work. After only a few minutes, though, he grew frustrated. So he unplugged the drain and listened to the water trickling out of the tub. As soon as that was finished, he turned the shower on and pointed it towards the wall. Then, he grabbed the space heater and set it on the edge of the tub, pointed directly at him. Mikey let himself zone out for about half an hour, then there was a loud knock on the door which made him jump. He carefully set the space heater on the floor and grabbed a towel, wrapping up in it. He opened the door and looked at Frank, blinking slowly.   
"What?" He grumbled, unhappy that his shower and relaxation time had been disturbed. 

"Dude, where's my space heater?" Frank frowns, arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Um.." Mikey looks away from Frank and back into the bathroom, letting out a loud sigh. "Nowhere? Why? Do you need it?"

"Mikey?! Do you have my space heater in the bathroom with you?! Do you know how fucking dangerous that is? Dude, seriously? What the fuck are you doing?!" Frank tried to push at the door to get inside. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No." Mikey unplugged the heater before opening the door to let Frank in. "Be careful touching it, it's scorching. You might wanna let it set for a minute before you pick it up." He seemed so clueless to how dangerous his previous actions were.

Frank huffs and rolls his eyes. His mouth is agape and he's staring at Mikey, shaking his head. "I seriously can't believe you, dude. This is insane. If you're like- you know- struggling or something..You can tell me. You realize that, right? I'm your friend, not just your roommate."

"I- Yeah.." Mikey stares at him, lips pursed together. "I don't-..Why are you so angry? I mean, okay, I get that I didn't ask before using it but-"

"I don't care if you didn't ask!" Frank interrupted. "You could've gotten electrocuted. You had electricity in a room full of humidity. Full of water. You might as well have just dropped the toaster in the tub with you, Mikey. I care about you, dude. Why do you do stupid shit like this?"

"Well! I!" Mikey pouts a little and clenches his jaw. "I was cold. Don't call me stupid. I had a brilliant idea. Granted, a dangerous one, but it was a good idea when I wasn't thinking about the getting electrocuted part." 

Frank nods and tries to take a calming breath. "Okay, okay. I know you just had a full day of classes and you're probably absolutely exhausted, so I'll give you a pass. Just- Just don't do that again, alright? You seriously scared me, dude. I like really care about you and if anything happened to you I would be super, super, super upset. Especially if it happened at the hand of my space heater! Why don't you get into some warm clothes and we'll watch TV?"

Mikey nods, walking out of the bathroom. He would deal with the mess later; and let Frank get the space heater. After a quick change in his bedroom, he flops down on the couch next to Frank, looking over at him. "I'm sorry I worried you, I didn't mean to. I really wasn't thinking."

"Yeah..Well, you're okay and that's all that really matters to me. Just...Just don't do stupid shit anymore. I know I've done enough stupid shit too, but...not dangerous stupid shit."

"Frank!" Mikey laughs and scoffs, looking over at him in disbelief. "You literally skateboard. That's so dangerous. You don't even wear a helmet!" 

Mikey was absolutely right that Frank did stupid shit and Frank knew it. He knew that Mikey had witnessed quite a few incidents, most of them usually under the influence of copious amounts of alcohol. One of the more memorable moments was when Frank came home from a party, totally wasted and very bruised. Some guy at the party had said something, Frank couldn't even tell Mikey what, it was something Frank didn't like, though. He had gotten himself in a whole drunken fight with multiple weapons involved, one of which was broken bottles. The side of his head was all sliced open and his eye and jaw were severely bruised. 

There wasn't a lot of dialogue between them that night, it was mostly just Mikey taking care of Frank, trying to convince him to go to the hospital, and holding back his hair. The bleeding in the cut on his scalp was pretty severe, so they did eventually end up in the emergency room around sunrise. Once Frank came to, he was able to tell Mikey that the fight was over who was the best Ninja Turtle. Yes, seriously. Mikey was shocked that Frank could get himself into such a stupid fight, but he didn't expect it to be the last time. It wasn't that Frank was aggressive, he was just passionate. 

That fight had been months ago, the space heater incident had been too. They both seemed to have a few months without any major incidents. However, they both had a bit too much to drink one night and decided that they wanted to do piercings at home. Frank had always wanted piercings, but never felt it was the right time. Apparently 4am on a drunken Thursday night with Mikey Way was the best time.   
Luckily, Mikey still had enough control of his facilities to sterilize the needle with his Zippo. Frank was sitting up on the bathroom counter top and Mikey was standing in between his legs. 

"Listen, I'll get it....just...you stay still, alright?" Mikey giggles, trying to keep his shaking hand steady. He was determined to get these piercings right for Frank. He really wanted to do his best for his close friend. A lip and nose, that was all he had to poke some holes in. He could definitely do that, right? He wasn't sure, but he was definitely going to try. 

Mikey grabs Frank's head in one hand, trying to hold the needle steady in the other hand, he slowly presses the needle point to his nostril and pushes it through. He's careful enough to not go all the way through to the septum, stopping as soon as it pokes through the skin of the nostril. He pulls the needle out and holds it in his other hand. His tongue pokes out of his lips as he carefully pushes the safety pin through the hole. Could they have pierced it with the safety pin? Yes, Mikey knew that. However, Frank specifically requested that they do it with one of his sewing needles; apparently it was more punk that way. 

As soon as the safety pin is secured in his nostril, Mikey grabs his bottom lip, immediately going to pierce the skin. He knew right where Frank wanted it, so he pushed it through quickly and snorted a little as he hit the teeth. "Shit, sorry. My bad."

"Ow! Fucker!" Frank hissed, kicking his leg a little, just barely missing Mikey's elbow. 

"Hey, you better not kick me in the leg, dude. I have a needle in your lip right now. I don't want to tear it." He carefully pulls it back out, putting the other safety pin through it. They had decided to do this on a whim, they had no earrings in the house. They'd have to go and get some tomorrow. Frank turned to look in the mirror as soon as Mikey was done, a wild grin on his face. "Dude, it looks...like..fucking awesome!" He whips his head back around, giving Mikey a messy, drunken kiss. Mikey's face flushed a little, giving a shy kiss back. "You're welcome, dude."

The next morning, Frank pokes Mikey in the back. "Hey..Hey..You need to go out and get me some rings, dude." He whispers. "I can't go out with these safety pins in my face, Mikey! People will stare."

"Worrying about what people think of how you look isn't very punk of you." Mikey teased, still half asleep. After a moment or two, though, he got up and began pulling on clothes to run to a store. He would do anything for Frank. They were best friends, after all.


End file.
